


Acts of Man

by AprQuens



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprQuens/pseuds/AprQuens
Summary: 小圣诞聚会那天早上，Merlin震惊地发现Gwen觉得他男友Arthur配不上他。但在大略看了一眼Merlin的怪异的公寓之后，Gwen发觉她可能了解得太少了。





	Acts of Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Acts of Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055542) by [Wreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck). 



 

 

 

 

_I have never wanted more, to be your man_

_我不过只想做你的男人_

_And build a house around you_

_再为你建个房子_

_I am just like all the rest of them_

_我和他们那些人都一样_

_Sorry, selfish, trying to improve_

_抱歉，自私了点，正试着改善_

 

– Acts of Man by Frightened Rabbit

 

————————————————————————

  
  
　　在颤颤巍巍的楼梯顶端，有一间阁楼。屋子里的墙壁从来不成直角，房门在冬天总是卡住，夏天又关不严实，柜子和置物架好像全都装在了随机的奇怪角落。卧室墙上有一扇脏兮兮的玻璃窗，厚重的窗帘整理了几千次也遮不住它，明亮的清晨总会有宝石色调在房间里舞动，把房间里熟睡的人早早地吵醒。  
  
　　这是间古怪的公寓，要不是刚巧遇到了Merlin，永远不会有租客在这里长住。在他住在这公寓里的这些年，Merlin把能吐的槽全都吐过了，跟每个愿意听的人，尤其是他的房东。但是私底下他其实很喜欢这里。房子可能不大，但那毕竟是他的，而且Merlin就是觉得这间阁楼里有什么魔法一样的东西，他直觉如此。  
  
　　Merlin添置的私人收藏也让这阁楼怪上加怪。有个慈善商店买的沙发，在Merlin和Gwaine发现走廊太窄搬不进来时断了条腿。有个书架，他和Will某个夏天在他Gaius叔叔的指导下翻新过，现在里面摆了他所有的历史书和几张框好的他朋友们的相片，Gwen拍的。然后在小小的壁炉上面（整个公寓唯一的热源就是它了），有一张世界地图，上面满满的用大头针安置了Merlin或者他的朋友们旅游带回来的明信片和纪念品。  
  
　　这公寓里也充满了回忆。在狭小的厨房里，Gwen曾在Merlin回家陪他妈参加婚礼之前试着教他跳华尔兹。卫生间的次要光源被Gwaine换成了个绿光的灯泡，Merlin一直也没换，虽然每次用到镜子时他看起来都有那么点病怏怏。他也不是很确定，但是可能还有那么一小块墙，藏在他的某一个书架后面，Merlin搬进来时他和Will在上面签过名。  
  
　　而对这个故事来说最重要的，就是这间公寓里Merlin和Arthur共度了他们的第一个圣诞节。  


 

***

  
　　Merlin在他缝补拼凑的被子下面蜷缩起来，试图把脸藏起来，躲开眼皮上面五彩缤纷的光线。他过了一会儿才反应过来，把他吵醒的并不是这些光，而是门口有人在持续不停地敲门。  
  
　　Merlin叹了口气，还是从床上爬了起来。他回头看了一眼床上的另一个身影，还在熟睡。接着他就边往头上套卫衣边绊在了卧室地上的一堆书上。拉开门的时候他还疼得一边爆粗口一边单脚蹦。  
  
　　“哦很好，你起了。”Gwen说，挤过Merlin身边走进了厨房。Merlin能听见她在翻翻找找，大概正在找什么含咖啡因的东西。  
  
　　“Gwen，”Merlin说，把门踢上，跟着她进了厨房，“Gwen，我的生命之光，你为什么现在跑来我家厨房，”他看了一眼炉子上的旧钟表，“这可是周日早上八点半。”  
  
　　“我给你发过短信了，但你不回啊，”Gwen回答，摇着头拉开了橱柜，“你这还有咖啡吗？”  
  
　　Merlin把她手里的空袋子拿过来随手丢到了台面上，然后从高过她头顶一大截的架子上拿了袋新的。  
  
　　“对啊，我当时在睡觉。而且反正我也完全不知道我手机在哪。不是头一回了。现在，你先告诉我你打算干什么，要不没咖啡喝。”他说着，把袋子高举到她够不到的地方。  
  
　　“好吧，好吧，”Gwen叹息。她咬着嘴唇，紧张地在厨房里四处乱看，“我能先煮点咖啡吗？然后我保证我肯定全都告诉你。”  
  
　　“不许隐瞒，”Merlin答应，把那袋新的咖啡递给Gwen。  
  
　　Merlin算是认命了，他不可能再回床上去了，所以就把Gwen留在厨房，踢踢踏踏地往浴室走，顺便找双袜子套上。他刷完牙时，心情也稍微好了点，当然这也要多谢充斥在房间里的咖啡和榛子的香气。  
  
　　Merlin回来时他炉子上的旧咖啡壶正在咔哒咔哒地响，他先把煤气调大再调小，一系列奇奇怪怪的鼓捣，直到炉子里的火平静下来，不再一副要把壶边的塑料把手融掉的样子。  
  
　　“我真是完全不明白你是怎么用这个炉子煮东西的，”Gwen抱怨，“早晚有一天你得把这房子给烧了。”  
  
　　“别听她的，”Merlin说，轻拍着旧式瓷质炉子的一侧，“她没那意思。你是完美的。”  
  
　　他把炉火关上，然后用手碰了几次咖啡壶，确定它凉下来了，可以挪到另一个炉头上了。Gwen拿着两个马克杯出现在Merlin身后，他把两个杯子都倒满。  
  
　　“我不知道你到底对这便宜货使了什么巫术，但我希望你知道这是你还在我身边的唯一一个理由，”Merlin说，深深吸气，“而且也是你在这么个没人性的时间把我吵起来之后还能活命的唯一一个理由。”  
  
　　“嗯，这我猜到了，”Gwen说，“这么早折腾你我也很抱歉，我就是真的非常想在今晚之前跟你单独谈一谈，我觉得这样好像是我唯一的机会了。”  
  
　　Merlin咖啡陶醉式的笑容逐渐消失。“一切都还好吗？这跟Lance没什么关系吧？当然了他也是我们的朋友，但你是比他先来的，所以如果你需要我们给你抱不平的话，你就直接说。”  
  
　　“什么？”Gwen笑了，“不是。天啊，不是。订婚戒指还在手指上呢。不过还是谢谢你愿意护着我。这事儿我会记着的。”她停下来，低头看着她自己的咖啡，又咬起了嘴唇，“其实是有关于另外一对儿。”  
  
　　“Will说他要把那个在地铁站表演魔术的养老鼠的姑娘带到咱们的小圣诞节晚餐（pre-Christmas dinner）上这个事儿，我觉得他应该不是认真的，”Merlin安抚她，“但你要是想让我跟他说说，我可以的。”  
  
　　“不是，Merlin，”Gwen叹气，“跟Lance或者Will都没关系，甚至都不是Gwaine的事儿。”Gwen顿住了，“好吧，呃，Gwaine总有点什么事儿，但是我要是想跟你说Gwaine最新的战利品什么的，也用不着非拉你单独说。天知道她能不能挺到今晚吃饭的时候，或者搞不好现在已经有个新人了。”  
  
　　Gwen反应过来她说了他们朋友什么话之后眼睛都瞪大了。“哦，我不是在暗示她太轻浮，也不是说Gwaine是个玩弄感情的家伙，或者……”她接不下去了。  
  
　　Merlin大笑。“没事儿，Gwen。我们都知道他就是。见鬼，Gwaine自己都知道他是。可是，如果不是关于Will或者Gwaine，那还有谁……”Merlin突然恍然大悟地收声了一下，“我？你想跟我说说我和Arthur的事儿？”  
  
　　Gwen又开始紧张地咬嘴唇了。“啊这真的好难开口，Merlin。”  
  
　　“我跟Arthur的关系有什么问题？”Merlin质问。  
  
　　“呃，就是我们注意到了一些事情。”Gwen模糊地说。  
  
　　“我们注意到了一些事情？”Merlin重复，“我们是说你们大家？也就是说我的朋友们？”  
  
　　“是的？”Gwen细声说。  
  
　　“那好吧，我洗耳恭听。”Merlin说，叉着手往后倚着厨房的桌子。  
  
　　“我知道这是Arthur第一次来咱们的小圣诞聚会，我只是希望你能开心，然后就是我不是很确定这样做会是个好主意。”这一串话说得太快，Merlin不得不在脑子里重新播放了一遍才明白她到底什么意思。  
  
　　“让我男朋友参加咱们的小圣诞聚会怎么就不是什么好主意了？我们每年不都跟朋友们一起吗？”Merlin从牙缝里挤出这么句话来。  
  
　　“哦，Merlin，”Gwen说，安抚地把手放到他的手臂上，“我们都看到他是怎么对待你的了。”  
  
　　“他怎么对我的？”  
  
　　Gwen又叹了口气。“他总是在找借口，回避和我们这群人一起出去玩，而且就算他来了他也整晚都在无视你。”  
  
　　“他才没有！”  
  
　　“我们去庆祝Gwaine升职的时候，Arthur在哪？我和Lance宣布订婚时呢？这事儿吧，对，我们是你的朋友，不是他的。确实不是。但是你们俩也在一起有一段时间了啊。”  
  
　　“这个比较复杂，”Merlin开口。  
  
　　“但是那你搞定你的论文的时候呢，Merlin？”Gwen问，打断Merlin，“这些事是复杂到了他连这个庆祝晚餐都来不了的吗？”  
  
　　Merlin揉了揉他本来就很乱的头发，弄得他看起来更是一副刚起床的样子了。  
  
　　“我知道这些听起来会有些刺耳。”Gwen轻声说。  
  
　　“当然会刺耳了，”Merlin厉声说，“因为根本不是真的。Arthur的生活非常复杂。我们这段时间已经在尽力做到最好了，而且我知道他可能看起来很冷漠，但是事实不是那样的。他没能来我那次晚餐他也很难受，你知道吗。”  
  
　　“Merlin，我猜到他会那么说了，但是你看看他这个行为模式……”  
  
　　“根本没有什么模式！”Merlin坚持，“他昨晚就跟我们一起啊，不是吗？”  
  
　　“技术上讲。但是他整晚都在角落跟Kay和Leon聊天啊。”Gwen提出来。  
  
　　“所以呢？他们是他朋友。”  
  
　　“他们不是在一个球队里踢球吗？他们每周都见个三次吧。又不是那种好几年的重聚他哪来那么多要说的。他只在马上走人的时候才来咱们这桌。”  
  
　　“不是，这些事很复杂，Gwen，”Merlin重复，挥挥手打消她的胡思乱想，“再说了，Arthur不喜欢秀恩爱。”  
  
　　“秀恩爱？我根本就不是在说这回事！我说的是他根本就连‘秀’你俩待在一个房间里都不乐意！”  
  
　　“真的，我都不知道我是该生气还是该笑了，”Merlin咕哝，走过Gwen身边拉开了冰箱，“我觉得我可能应该谢谢你们这么关心我的情感状态。虽然说，你们好像都认为Arthur是个大混蛋，这就有点闹心了。”  
  
　　“我们就是想帮你看着点，Merlin，”Gwen柔声说，“你还记得我们当初为了Freya前任去找她谈的时候吗？”  
  
　　Merlin把冰箱门甩上，弄得架子上的碟子格格响。他又转过来面对着Gwen，突然一脸的愤怒。  
  
　　“那人渣根本就是在摧残她！我们是在帮她走出一段虐待关系（abusive relationship）！”Merlin吼出来，一拳砸在台面上，“你把我跟Arthur的关系跟那次划等号？”  
  
　　Gwen睁大眼看着Merlin，手捂着嘴，好像她自己吓到了自己。  
  
　　“不是，Merlin，我是想说……”  
  
　　但是没等她说完，突然传来一阵开关门时的吱嘎作响，走廊里地板也发出一串声音。  
  
　　“Merlin？什么东西这么吵？”Arthur说，声音睡得低哑。光着上身，拖着脚晃悠到Merlin身后，眼睛刚睁开一半，一边把手臂环在Merlin腰上，一边用鼻子蹭着他的脖子，“你煮了咖啡吗，亲爱的？”  
  
　　Merlin也抱住Arthur的手臂，不过眼睛还盯着Gwen现在那张惊吓的表情。“Gwen煮了，实际上。”  
  
　　“哈？”Arthur对着Merlin的脖子哼唧，“Gwen？”  
  
　　Arthur愣了一下才反应过来，他稍微跟Merlin拉开了一点距离，在屋里看了一圈，突然一下子清醒了很多。  
  
　　“对，Gwen刚好为了今晚的聚会放点东西过来。”Merlin淡定地说。  
  
　　Arthur整个从他金发的发梢到脖子一路到胸口都烧成了深红色。  
  
　　“我就，嗯，”Arthur伸手往后指了指Merlin的房间，然后一语不发地消失了。  
　　Merlin和Gwen中间出现了一瞬间的紧张沉默。  
  
　　“我说过了，不喜欢秀恩爱。”Merlin重复。  
  
　　Gwen低头看着自己的手，Merlin担心她可能要哭了。  
  
　　“哦，Gwen，”Merlin说，之前的怒气逐渐消退，“我真的很感谢你的关心，但是说真的我们俩挺好的。来，你到客厅看一下。”  
  
　　Gwen没有抬头去看Merlin的眼睛，但还是点了点头跟他走进了她刚去厨房路过的房间。平时整洁的房间现在放满了纸箱子，还有所有平面上都团了一堆一堆的衣服。  
  
　　“哇哦，我刚怎么连这一团糟都没注意到？”Gwen震惊地问，“这都是从哪来的？而且这样堆着你晚上怎么让大家都进屋？”  
  
　　“是Arthur的，”Merlin说，“我们，呃，终于把我们的关系告诉他父亲了。不怎么顺利。经历了一些大喊大叫——基本都是我——然后我们就开始从那个Uther付钱的公寓里往外打包东西，接着我们突然就都在这了，呃，那是两天前的事情了。那时候我们不太能考虑整个晚餐聚会的事情。不过，我猜今晚我们应该能把大部分东西都推到卧室先。”  
  
　　“我真是个傻子。当然了，你们当时考虑不到聚会的事，”Gwen说。她又咬了咬嘴唇才抬眼和Merlin对视，“他还好吗？”  
  
　　Merlin笑了。“他现在好多了。我是说，我们本来也打算总得告诉Uther，但这个事儿就这么发生了，我觉得，他应该是因为不能跟他家人一起过圣诞有点难过。毕竟每次Arthur不得不错过晚饭或者小聚，都是为了他家人。甚至他不跟他们在一起的时候，他会觉得自责。这就让出去聚有些艰难了，”Merlin解释，“哦，还有昨晚，他得告诉Leon和Kay他接下来的几场比赛都不能去。因为他要清理他的公寓，这事儿我估计让他整个脑子都乱糟糟的。所以，嗯，我说过了，很复杂。”  
  
　　“所以他这是，”她示意了下周围的东西。  
  
　　“对，他现在搬进来了。”Merlin确认。  
  
　　Gwen震惊地看了看这个乱成一团的屋子。然而，抓到她的注意力的不是Arthur那堆东西，而是Merlin壁炉上面的地图旁边的一个巨大的黄色三角。  
  
　　“这是什么？”她问，小心翼翼地穿过房间。  
  
　　“哦，那个？”Merlin犹豫地说，“有点类似圣诞降临历（*Advent Calendar）……”  
  
　　Gwen转头发现Merlin脸红地在地上拖着他穿着袜子的脚。她转回去然后凑前去看清楚。  
  
　　那就是很多的便利贴，大致拼凑成圣诞树的形状，下面的那块绿色颜料已经都开始剥落了，露出了下面的白墙。在这些小小方片纸上呈现出两套不同的字体，从1标到了24——后两个数字还是空白的。  
  
　　Gwen看到了Merlin那熟悉的潦草字体：  
  
　　 _#8当你进完球在人群里找我时_  
  
_#14当你眼睛亮闪闪地说起你的工作好像那是世界上最棒的事情时_  
  
_#18当你因为记得我在我们最爱的中餐馆的点餐而那么自豪时_  
  
　　然后另一个不熟悉的字体：  
  
　　 _#3当你点了热可可还硬装那是咖啡时（我都看见奶油了！你谁也没骗到！）_  
  
_#11当你说起你的论文就忘记时间时_  
  
_#17当你把我们的鞋子整理好，因为这样我们就不会被绊倒，但也是因为你觉得它们放一起就不会孤单时_  
  
　　还是这个肯定是Arthur的字体：  
  
　　 _#21当你为我打开门时_  
  
　　Merlin的字体跟着写：  
  
　　 _#22当你留下来时_  
  
　　Gwen转过头，睫毛上闪烁着泪光。  
  
　　“我真的很抱歉，Merlin。我什么都不知道，”Gwen说，然后突然抱住了Merlin。  
  
　　Merlin也回抱她，紧紧地抱了抱。“没关系的，Gwen。”  
  
　　“天啊，我真是把自己弄得好混蛋。”她说，后退着用袖子擦眼泪，“我感觉好蠢啊。”  
  
　　“说真的，Gwen，没事儿。”Merlin说，“也许你就试试再多了解Arthur一点点，好吗？我是说，他当然可能是有点傻缺，但是他绝对没有你们想的那么糟糕。他最近经历了很多乱七八糟的事，但他也在试着改变了。”  
  
　　Gwen点头。“那个，我今天这早上已经捣了很多乱了，现在Arthur可能是要在你房间里一直躲到我离开了，所以呃，我还是自己离开吧。”  
  
　　“Gwen？”  
  
　　“是，我知道，我知道，没事儿，”她给了他一个泪汪汪的微笑，“我过几个小时还会回来帮你准备东西。现在就为了我给你家男人一个拥抱，好吗？”  


 

***

  
　　Merlin进到卧室时Arthur整个包在床上把自己包成了个茧，微皱着眉半撇着嘴在手机上戳来戳去。Merlin花了一小会儿仅仅看着他男朋友，欣赏他肩膀的线条和他的面容。他有些焦虑有些烦恼，而且即使Merlin很清楚Arthur住进他家很开心，他也更希望这事发生在其他的情况下。  
  
　　“你可以不用躲着了。”Merlin在门口说。  
  
　　“我没在躲，”Arthur回答，把手机丢到一边，“我只是在指望着你回床上来。”  
  
　　“那你从Gwen那边跑开是因为？”  
  
　　“我醒过来看到她在我们家厨房，吓了一跳。”  
  
　　“你刚说我们家厨房。”Merlin说，跳到床上去亲吻Arthur。  
  
　　“闭嘴，Merlin。”Arthur装模作样地说。  
  
　　Merlin把毯子拉过来裹到他们俩肩膀上，这样他们面对面坐在床上时就都能盖好了。  
  
　　“她担心我来着，”过了好一会儿，Merlin玩着他卫衣上的一根线头儿说。  
  
　　“Gwen？为什么？”Arthur问。  
  
　　“她，呃，觉得你对我来说不够好，”Merlin坦白，“她说跟我们在一起的时间太少了，而且出去聚的时候你还一直无视我。”  
  
　　“我天，要真那样我父亲就开心了，”Arthur咬牙切齿地说，倚着枕头，“他总是觉得我在办公室外面做的任何事情都太让我分神了，”他停顿了下，“不过，我猜他以为我是去踢球或者酗酒了。”  
  
　　“你是说，他没想到你会把你的时间都花在你那学期为了凑学分，被人撺掇选了中世纪历史时，那位就带过你一次的小导师身上吗？”Merlin装作惊讶地样子嘲讽道。  
  
　　“他恨不得把那整个学期都忘掉——‘历史这个选择太软弱了’。”Arthur模仿他父亲说。  
  
　　“令人震惊，”Merlin说，整个人砸到Arthur旁边的床上。  
  
　　Arthur安静了好一会儿。“我没有无视你，对吗？”  
  
　　他听起来对自己那么不确定，让Merlin忍不住伸出手把Arthur拉到胸前，脸颊靠在Arthur顺滑的头发上。  
  
　　“当然没有，”Merlin低语，“我知道最近这些倒霉事情。而且我也告诉Gwen她真的错了。我只是希望我还能为你做更多。我希望我能给你更多的东西，不仅是这些。”Merlin挥手示意了一下这个房间，也就是他这间又旧又怪的公寓，简直和Arthur前几天刚搬空的那间天壤之别。  
  
　　“傻子，”Arthur温柔地说，起身轻吻Merlin的嘴唇，“你明知道我能奢望的一切就只是一个你。”  
  
　　Merlin咧嘴笑起来，爬到Arthur身上，把他压在床上仔仔细细地亲吻。他抚过Arthur的胸膛，又将手沿着他修长平滑的腹部曲线下滑。  
  
　　“我爱你。”Merlin对着Arthur的脖子说，手继续向下摸进Arthur的睡裤里。  
  
　　Arthur拱起腰回应Merlin的触碰，将Merlin拉回来继续与他接吻。“我也爱你。”  
  
　　这之后就无需其他的语言交流了。  


 

***

  
  
　　“这也太假了，”Will在门口吓到石化，瞪眼看着小小的客厅，“你是怎么搞定的这些？”  
  
　　本来被挤满的客厅里现在已经没有Arthur的东西了，取而代之的是两张并不搭配的桌子，都摆好了餐具堆满了圣诞饼干。墙上装饰了纸灯笼，天花板上的灯串钉成了十字型向下坠的波浪状。  
  
　　“Merlin？”Will喊，把身后的门关上，溜进了厨房，“我给你带了我著名的——哇哦，你是谁？”  
  
　　Will瞪着眼前的场景猛地停步，一个高挑纤细的黑发女子穿着祖母绿的礼服一边啜着红酒一边在炉子上的锅里搅动着什么。  
  
　　“Merlin？”Will又喊了一声，带着一种荒谬的、仿佛她可能会消失的恐惧目不转睛地看着，“你厨房里有个女人，而且她不是Gwen。”  
  
　　“惊人的洞察力。”女人说，完美角度挑眉。  
  
　　“啊很好，Will，你到了，”Merlin从Will身后出现，“而且你也见到Morgana了。”  
  
　　“Morgana，是吗？”Will说，把他带来的晚餐的菜交给Merlin，尴尬地整理着他的领带。Morgana翻了个白眼然后继续去看她炉子上的东西了。  
  
　　“快来，”Merlin把Will拉回客厅，“Gwen和Lance随时都可能带着余下的食物过来。”  
  
　　“你说的这些都不能解释你厨房里为什么有个漂亮姑娘。”Will争论，但还是任由自己被拉到另一个房间。  
  
　　“什么漂亮姑娘？”Gwaine这么问着就当打招呼了，他推开门大步走进客厅。  
  
　　“你身上长雷达了吗？”Merlin笑道，“就，你听见Will说‘漂亮姑娘’，然后立刻精准闪现到他的位置。”  
  
　　“真有这能力就厉害了，”Gwaine说，Will也点头表示同意，“然而并没有，这只是一个神奇的巧合瞬间。好了，我再问一遍，什么漂亮姑娘？”  
  
　　“那位，”Merlin压低声音说，“是Arthur的表亲。”  
  
　　“Arthur的表亲？”Gwaine和Will异口同声地问。  
  
　　“多亏她我们才有了灯泡、桌子，还有，呃，所有东西基本都是靠她，”Merlin解释，“现在Arthur正在试着把他的所有东西都在我房间堆成一堆，并且还要保证这一堆还不会在晚上睡觉时砸下来把我们弄死。”Merlin意识到他们俩一脸的迷惑停了下来，“Gwen没告诉你们？”  
  
　　他们都摇了摇头。  
  
　　“好吧，长话短说：Arthur搬进来了。我们俩好得很，他不是混蛋。我们现在跟他爸冷战中，他爸倒可能是个混蛋。我们椅子不够就给他表姐打电话，她就不请自来了，不过也带了个不传外人的秘密食谱。哦，Arthur还做了姜饼。”Merlin一口气说道，“现在，你俩闭嘴帮我把剩下这些花环挂起来。”  
  
　　Will和Gwaine在Merlin背后对了个眼神，但明智地选择了不再多问，而是帮Merlin把爆米花花环*挂在房间四周顺便争论足球队的问题。Arthur几分钟之后加入了他们，好在没等足球讨论闹太激烈，剩下的人就都到了。  
  
　　Gwen和Lance带着在他们家更大、更靠得住的炉子里烤好的火鸡，到的时候Gwen给了Merlin一个无辜的笑容，Merlin朝她挥挥手放过了她。她进了厨房，之后以里面传出来的欢乐的叽叽喳喳声为证的话，应该是跟Morgana快速交了朋友。Freya几分钟之后状似两手空空地溜达来了，但后面跟着一个抱着一箱子她父亲的红酒的Kay，还有一个糕点盒子堆到他胡子高的Leon。  
  
　　Arthur从他的足球演讲里脱身出来跟他们俩拥抱，之后对上Merlin的眼睛，做口型问：“你邀请了他们吗？”  
  
　　他们准备好吃晚饭的时候，Merlin也很惊讶他这件小小的公寓居然能容纳下这么多人——简直好像它为假期而无视了物理法则自行扩张了一样。  
  
　　Merlin的朋友们和Arthur的朋友们在桌边混坐，在他们开始依次传菜*之前，Merlin把椅子往后推了推，拿着他的酒站了起来。  
  
　　“在我们开始之前，我想先谢谢大家加入我们每年的小圣诞节晚餐，”Merlin在他朋友们在桌边欢呼时停顿了下，“我们今年有了很多变化，Gwen和Lance订婚了。”  
  
　　“终于！”Will朝着Gwen眨着眼，装作耳语的样子说。  
  
　　“Freya开始管理她父亲酒厂的销售业务了，”Merlin继续。  
  
　　“多好的酒，对不。”Gwaine说，举杯向Freya致意。  
  
　　“还有，Leon，我要是没记错，你们的球队已经不是你们联赛的吊车尾了？”  
  
　　整桌人都笑出了声。  
  
　　“嘿，”Leon说，“我们踢到倒数第二也很努力了。”  
  
　　“就是！”Kay和Arthur附和。  
  
　　“那你呢，Merlin？”Gwen在笑声消退之后问。  
  
　　“至于我——”  
  
　　一阵敲门声打断了Merlin。所有人都在房间里环视，好像在想他们有没有其他客人没到。敲门声又响了一轮，大家在好奇满满的沉默中看着Merlin把酒放下穿过房间走过去。  
  
　　Uther站在他家门廊里，看起来疲惫不堪、甚至有几分衣冠不整，他平日里板正的西装皱巴巴的，领带歪歪扭扭。他形容憔悴，有些病歪歪的，但这副样子之下他仿佛下定了什么决心。  
  
　　“Arthur在这吗？”Uther问。  
  
　　“在。Merlin简短地答，同时把门朝自己拉了拉，挡住Uther的视线不让他完整地看到屋子里的情况。  
  
　　“我只是想跟他说几句话，Uther平静地说，“拜托了，已经好几天了，他不接我的电话也不回邮件。”  
  
　　“不行，”Merlin低声冷漠地说，“不行。你不能到这里，我的房子，还来要求见他。我们去找你的时候你什么都没做，一句话都没有说。你让他离开的，你让他觉得他自己毫无价值。我所了解的Arthur一直以来都在尽全力争取你的认可，想要你为他骄傲。你知道吗，他为了在你眼里做个好儿子花了那么多的时间，以至于我的朋友们都觉得他是个糟透了的男朋友。他们以为他不愿意在公共场合和我一起被人看见。这一切都是因为他在工作。”  
  
　　Uther张开嘴想要说些什么，但Merlin没有给他这个机会。  
  
　　“而且我所了解的Arthur从来没有要求过一句谢谢，他也从无怨言。然而就这么一次他向你要求了点什么，你却不能够给他。所以，不行，Mr. Pendragon。你不能进来跟他说话，除非你已经准备好道歉并且真正地接受Arthur。”  
  
　　屋里先是传来了一阵低低地拍手声，接着是窸窸窣窣地响声和一连串愤怒的低语。  
  
　　Uther仔细地审视着Merlin。  
  
　　“怎么？”Merlin问。  
  
　　“我确实是来道歉的。”Uther僵硬地说。  
  
　　“真的吗？”Arthur说，从Merlin身后出现然后整个人贴在Merlin身边，将他们俩的关系展露无遗。  
  
　　“当然了，Arthur，”Uther叹了口气说，“你是我儿子，那天晚上我也万万没想到事情会那么失控。一切太突然，我措手不及，我说了很多让我后悔的事情，更多的是我根本没有那份意思的气话。你从来没有让我失望过，还有，如果你母亲还在人世，她也会像我一样为你骄傲。”  
  
　　Arthur对他父亲笑了。“谢谢。”  
  
　　Uther犹豫了一下，向Arthur伸出了手。Arthur盯着它看了一下，也伸手握住了他父亲的手。Merlin叉着手臂看着，Uther笨拙地上前用另一只手拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，好像这就是他能做到的最接近拥抱的事情了。  
  
　　“我们现在能开吃了吗？”Gwaine喊。  
  
　　Merlin后退几步把门打开，露出其他的聚会客人。  
  
　　“你要是愿意的话也可以留下来，”他尽力礼貌地提议，“我们准备了很多。”  
  
　　“但是可能都已经凉了。”Will讽刺道。  
  
　　“那不算什么。有一年，我父亲和Uther为了切火鸡这种细节争论太久，以至于我们剩下的人直接都跳到甜点了。”  
  
　　“Morgana？”Uther问，吃惊地发现他侄女坐在Arthur的两个足球队伙伴中间，在Merlin摇摇欲坠的公寓里。  
  
　　她对他眨了眨眼，然后给所有人都满上了一轮酒。“你大概会需要的。”她给Gwen做口型。  
  
　　“来吧。”Merlin坚持，“都快过圣诞了。”  
  
　　又从厨房拉出一把椅子来，所有人都又挤了挤。虽然Uther看着好像并不是很清楚他是否真的适合这一桌，但Merlin能看出Arthur肩膀上的压力已经消下去了。  
  
　　食物终于开始在桌子上传起来，Merlin周围大家也都开始聊天了，他向后靠了靠，微笑起来。Merlin知道这一切不会就这么简单，但是这已经是他目前能期待的最好的了。而且这只是个开始。有了这个开始，其余的事情自然就会发生。  
  
　　“我很欣赏你为我表弟做的这些事情，”晚饭后Morgana随意地说，随手把她的盘子放到水池里，顺便来拿派，“这么久以来我一直都很希望Arthur能脱离Uther的控制，但他从来没做到。我猜他可能一直没有一个足够好的理由。”  
  
　　没等Merlin说什么，Morgana拿了一个派就冲回了客厅。Merlin也拿了一个回桌边，坐回了他在Arthur旁边的椅子。  
  
　　“谢谢你在发生了那么多事情之后还愿意让他在这做客，”Arthur在Merlin耳边低语，看着他父亲尴尬地试图跟Will进行一段对话，Will似乎正在装作他对投资银行业务感兴趣的样子，“这是你的公寓，你没必要做这些事的。”  
  
　　“不对，”Merlin说，转过来用手捧住Arthur的下巴，“这是我们的公寓。”  


 

***

  
  
　　有些时候，深夜或者凌晨，Merlin和Arthur会被一阵响亮的吱吱嘎嘎的声音吵醒，他们会权当这是因为这房子太老，在勉强支撑。他们已经习惯了这种事情，轻而易举地就又睡着了，从来不知道这是这间阁楼在满足地叹息——终于住进了对的人，它好开心。  
  


 

FIN


End file.
